Considerable risk is encountered when technology is scaled up from pilot plant scale to commercial plant scale in order to reap the benefits of economy of scale. Fluid bed reactors, such as three-phase slurry reactors and two-phase fluidised bed reactors, typically exhibit scale-dependent macro-mixing effects and the aforementioned risk is thus applicable when fluid bed reactors are scaled up. It will thus be an advantage if a method can be found which can significantly reduce the risk associated with upscaling of fluid bed reactors. In addition, reactor designs in which the mixing patterns inside the reactor can be more readily modelled or predicted from experimentation have the benefit that the extent of usually undesirable back-mixing can be limited thereby potentially allowing an optimal combination of desirable plug-flow characteristics (usually good productivity and good selectivity) and well-mixed characteristics (often required for desirable solids distribution and even temperature profiles).